<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kickstart My Heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269596">Kickstart My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa masturbates for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kickstart My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>she's 18 in this one :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was midnight on a Saturday night and Vanessa was in bed texting Brock.</p><p>'I miss you :(' Vanessa giggled at Brock's text.</p><p>'we just saw each other on campus'</p><p>'I know, but I want you Ness' Vanessa's heart skipped a beat at the text. Before she could reply, another one came in.</p><p>'Wish I was fucking you hard and fast right now' Vanessa was screaming internally but played it cool.</p><p>'wow ur so romantic' A picture of Brock's hard dick came in and Vanessa felt her pussy throb.</p><p>'You want my big cock inside you?' Vanessa stared at it and nodded even though he couldn't see her.</p><p>'yes please'</p><p>'I wanna cum inside your tight little pussy, how does that sound?'</p><p>'you're making me horny”</p><p>'Lemme see that pretty little cunt' Vanessa's cheeks flushed and she took off her sweats and panties. She spread her legs and snapped a photo and sent it to Brock.</p><p>'i'm so wet for you' </p><p>‘Fuck yeah you are, wanna go down on you and make you feel so good’ Vanessa was breathing heavily, her heart was pounding and her pussy felt heavy and swollen.</p><p>‘can you come over?’</p><p>‘I’m sorry baby I have too much hw to do’ Vanessa sighed. What was she gonna do?</p><p>‘oh ok, no worries’</p><p>‘I’ll be right back, gonna go jerk off thinking about you’ </p><p>‘sounds good’ Vanessa set her phone down, legs still spread. Since Brock couldn’t come over, maybe she could do something herself. She’d never masturbated before so why not start now? Vanessa took off her t-shit and bra and lied down. She ran her hands over her body, playing with her nipples and massaging her breasts. Vanessa slid her hand down her stomach and let out a soft moan when she touched her pussy. She slid her finger in like Brock had done many times and her legs twitched when she brushed her fingertip on a rough spot inside.</p><p>Vanessa let out a shaky breath as she pulled her finger out and focused on the outside. She ran her fingers over her folds and she let out a high pitched moan when she found her clit. Vanessa rolled it around with her finger and she felt electricity course through her veins. She applied more pressure and rubbed it faster, and she could feel her pussy clench and unclench. Vanessa's breathing became erratic and she sped her finger up even more and she was coming, back arching and toes curling as she mewled and whimpered.</p><p>Her heart was pounding and she lied there for a while before getting up to wash her hands. Vanessa looked at her phone and a bunch of texts from Brock popped up on her screen.</p><p>'I just came so hard'</p><p>'Wish you could come over and suck my dick'</p><p>'Ness? Where'd you go?'</p><p>'Ohhh ;)' Vanessa laughed at the last one and replied.</p><p>'sorry i was, you know'</p><p>'Oh I know exactly what you mean'</p><p>'Bet you wish your fingers were my dick huh?'</p><p>'duh' Vanessa put her clothes back on and got under the covers.</p><p>'i'm sleepy, night babe ily'</p><p>'Ilysm bb girl, gn' With that, Vanessa put her phone and closed her eyes, still lingering in her post orgasmic high. If masturbation was this good, she'd be doing it a lot more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>